


pink fuzzy socks & someone to confide in (magnus and alec)

by pynchs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alec becomes a wreck involving his future and sexuality, he often finds himself on Magnus's couch, spilling his heart and soul into the glittery warlock who makes his heart skip a beat. He think's he is foolish, and that Magnus must be growing tired of him by now, although Magnus can feel the facade he's put up involving shadowhunters breaking down as he begins to feel things for the clumsy and insecure shadowhunter that he constantly hopes will show up at his door unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink fuzzy socks & someone to confide in (magnus and alec)

**Author's Note:**

> Incase some of you haven't heard, in the new Shadowhunters televison show, Alec Lightwood is arranged a marriage to Lydia Branwell, another shadowhunter. Maryse Lightwood does this to protect his sexuality from the Clave. (Malec still happens, though, don't worry.)

Somehow Alec had ended up back on Magnus’s couch, inherent shame resting in his chest. He felt like this was dirty, as if he were cheating on Lydia, although he was entirely incapable of loving her. Magnus had become a confident in the last few weeks, someone Alec could pour his heart and soul into, and Magnus understood. He understood him completely, all of Alec’s broken puzzle pieces inside him seemingly come together whenever he was here in Magnus’s apartment. Everytime he left, however, venturing back to the Institute, to his parents, to Lydia, all of the puzzle pieces pulled apart.

Magnus came out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of tea, his pink fuzzy socks padding across the floor until he came to sit on the couch beside Alec. His eyes were filled with compassion, his cat-like irises glinting. He handed Alec one of the mugs, and Alec took it with shaking hands, which he hoped Magnus wouldn’t notice. He was always so nervous with Magnus, it was something about him that made Alec’s heart beat five times faster, beating inhumanly. Of course Magnus noticed. “Your hands are shaking. Are you nervous around all warlocks, or am I just special?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Alec knew he was kidding, being sarcastic, but he felt his face blush, which only caused Magnus to smile. “You have a blushing problem, you know.”

Alec sighed, placing the tea on the coffee table. “I hate to bother you all the time, you must be getting tired of me.” He assumed, staring at his calloused hands. For weeks he had been showing up here, unsure where else to go. The Institute had only filled him with dread and anxiety lately, Lydia seemed to always be there, and when she was not, his mom was sure to fill her place. Lydia was a sweet girl, and Alec was growing fond of her, but he could never love her, which only made him feel guilty. He should be angry at his parents, setting up the arranged marriage like that, but he knew his mom came up with the idea to protect him. She knew, she must have known for years, about his sexuality. She also knew, as did him, how troubling it was for a gay shadowhunter. It just wasn’t accepted.

Magnus smiled again, reaching out and placing his hand gingerly on Alec’s thigh, sending shockwaves through Alec’s body. His whole body felt unnerved whenever Magnus touched him, even a light touch on the shoulder. Alec had never felt these things about a guy before, not even his parabatai, Jace, whom he thought he was in love with. Magnus brought out a whole different side of Alec, which completely terrified him. “You’re not a _burden_ , Alexander.” He replied, placing an emphasis on burden. Alec liked when Magnus called him Alexander, no one ever called him that, and it was fitting for Magnus to refer to him like that. He prayed that that word never escaped Lydia Branwell’s mouth, for it would ruin it all together. “I like having you around, you don’t have to be so worried. If I didn’t want you here, I’d tell you, believe me. I stopped sparing people’s feelings two centuries ago.” Alec laughed, feeling himself blush again. “And scratch the whole blushing problem thing,” Magnus began, as Alec raised his eyes to look at Magnus. “It’s cute.”

Alec looked down at his thigh, Magnus’s hand still resting there. “I really don’t want to involve you in my problems though, Magnus. It’s just, you’re such an easy person to talk to, I like you.”

Alec could sense Magnus smile before taking his hand off Alec’s thigh and placing it on his shoulder. “Alec, you need to be happy. Lydia Branwell seems nice, but you know you can’t love her. I bet you’ve tried, quite a bit? Maybe you thought you could get used to loving her?” Magnus asked, his eyes filled with something Alec couldn’t pin down. Wonder, sadness, even. “You cannot marry Lydia Branwell.” He said finally, a hint of something undetectable in his voice.

Magnus watched Alec leave, a mix of odd feelings churning in his body. He couldn’t care this much, this deeply, about a nephilim. He had vowed not to get involved with shadowhunters, but there was something about Alec, something that made every nerve in Magnus’s body light up with fire. He thought about the last time he had felt this way about somebody, and realized it was decades, maybe even more than decades, ago. He knew he had begun solidifying a while ago, without doing much to stop it, but it seemed like Alec was reversing it. Alec was cracking the facade Magnus had put up. He had only known him for a few weeks, but every time there was a buzz at Magnus’s door, he yearnfully hoped it was Alec. Every time it was Alec, Magnus felt this tiny lurch in his stomach. There was something about Alexander Lightwood that he just couldn’t let go.

And so before he could stop himself, Magnus was running to his door and flinging it open, hoping to catch Alec before he headed back to the Institute. Instead, he came face to face with Alec, whose face turned a shade of crimson, which Magnus found incredibly endearing. “I was just about to kn-” Alec began before getting cut off by Magnus, who flung his arm around Alec’s back, pulling him close to his chest.

“Alexander,” He began, his face close enough to Alec’s that he could hear the quiver in his breath. He stared into Alec’s eyes, and for a second all he wanted to do was drown in the deep blueness of them. “You can’t marry Lydia Branwell. You’re totally gay.” He finished before leaning down and kissing Alec. It felt like everything that happened in the history of everything had been leading up to this kiss. Alec slowly put his hand behind Magnus’s neck, as Magnus deepened the kiss, pushing Alec softly against the wall across from the door. His hands tangled gently through Alec’s messy hair as their mouths collided, something completely coming undone within Magnus. He knew from that moment forward that vow was done, out the window. There was no way he was letting this nephilim go. Everything inside him yelled at him to run, but he ignored them, kissing Alec harder until they were both out of breath.

Alec pulled away first, his face red, his eyes wide with shock. Magnus realized this was the first time he had probably kissed a boy, and suddenly he became nervous. He hoped he was right about the totally gay part, it would be awkward if Alec turned out to be straight, although Magnus highly doubted it. He wanted to apologize, he shouldn’t have been so forward, but before he could speak, Alec’s voice cut through his worry and embarrassment. “Yeah, I can’t marry Lydia Branwell.” He said, smiling sheepishly at Magnus. “I’m totally gay.”

 


End file.
